Simplify the following expression: ${-3-2(7z-7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 {-2(}\gray{7z-7}{)} $ $ -3 {-14z+14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -14z {-3 + 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -14z + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-14z+11$